Zuko's Search
by The Faver
Summary: A poem about Zuko's struggle for love in his dysfunctional family. 211 words. Canon, covers seasons 1-3. I promise it doesn't suck!


Zuko's Search

Did those stained hands ever hold you  
When you were still young?  
Count all the things he told you  
Without a serpent's tongue.  
Did the prodigy beside you  
Ever kiss your cheek?  
When did her tiny heart  
Forsake the world's meek?  
Your grandfather is frowning  
Behind his wall of flames.  
Good intentions here are twisted;  
Death is just another game.

Two men want you dead.  
The prodigy is ready.  
Love makes a deal instead  
And tells you to sleep steady.  
The morning sun feels cold  
Without Lady Love to wake you.  
Father steals a Dragon's gold,  
Inspires Prodigy to break you.

A nation at your feet.  
Be careful where you tread.  
Whosoever shames the king  
Searches through the eye that bled.  
A young fool takes the ocean.  
Find a set of glowing eyes,  
And you shall redeem your honor.  
Just ignore the Fat and Wise.  
Fat man wants to lie to you  
That honor, gold, and pride  
Will only lead to lords on fire  
And kill the prince inside.

In the end he's right of course,  
But now the sun is black.  
Stained hands are stirring lightening  
For when the sky comes back.  
Confessions on the Darkest Day  
Bring destiny to thrive.  
More hope than an oasis holds,  
"So Love's alive?"

* * *

A/N: Ursa is "Love" in this poem! Now you know!

Further, "stained hands" is Ozai, the "prodigy" is Azula, the "Dragon" is Iroh (Dragon of the West, get it?).

I based the title, Zuko's Search, off the graphic novel "The Search" where Zuko finally goes to look for his mommy!

This poem is chronological and _canon_ and mostly based off the episodes Zuko Alone, Crossroads of Destiny, and The Day of Black Sun. It starts with the Zuko Alone episode, when General Iroh surrenders his Seige of Ba Sing Se after his son Lu Ten dies. When Ozai suggests to Grandaddy Azulon that he should take the throne instead of Iroh, Azulon is outraged and orders Ozai to kill Zuko to know Iroh's pain of losing a son. (So that's the "Death is just another game" line.) But Momma Ursa finds out and plots to kill Azulon so Ozai can have the throne, if he will spare Zuko ("Love makes a deal instead"), and then Ozai banishes her and proceeds to steal Iroh's throne ("Father steals a Dragon's gold"). Certainly not a healthy example of sibling rivalry. Then, in his later years, Zuko oh so famously speaks out of turn at a war meeting ("Whosoever shames the king..."), is forced into an Agni Kai with Ozai, forfeits, is scarred on his left eye, and banished to find the avatar with only a Fire navy ship ("A young fool takes the ocean") and his uncle! Of course, Iroh knows that this is not the path for Zuko. They wind up refugees in Ba Sing Se. Zuko has an epiphany and frees Appa from the Dai Li, and Iroh says that he is "turning into the beautiful prince he was always meant to be". But of course, Azula comes along and coerces him onto her side with the promise of Ozai's love ("And kill the prince inside"). Iroh is arrested and Zuko is finally prince again, but has ANOTHER epiphany and decides to break Iroh out during the Day of Black Sun invasion ("In the end he's right of course..."), but Iroh's already gone! So Zuko goes to tell Ozai he's joining the avatar and Ozai finally admits what happened to Ursa ("Confessions on the Darkest Day"). And Zuko is so overwhelmed to hear that she's banished, not dead, that he cries and says "So she's alive?" ("So Love's alive?"). THE END.

So yep, the poem's basically about Zuko's struggle to feel loooved after Ursa disappeared! T^T Poor baby. What a messed up family.

But maybe you have an alternate interpretation? Which is **awesome**! That's the exciting thing about poetry, guys!

Yeah, I think a lot of us are pretty fuzzy about the specifics of the show! I certainly don't watch it every Saturday like I used to, haha! Hopefully my above description helped refresh your memory? If you have any questions about the the poem, PLEASE ask me! I will answer all questions! Also, critique me! Tear it to shreds! I want to improve!

This poem has been on my DA account for... almost exactly a year! And it just barely occurred to me that it might get some love on FFN! Doh!

Haha, hope you enjoy! (Seriously, I'm so nervous about posting this poem! What if no one likes it!) Comment, critique, fav! xoxo


End file.
